This invention relates to mounting hardware for a self-leveling laser instrument. These instruments are used extensively in the construction industry to project lines and planes of light for building references. The invention allows the user to quickly and efficiently mount the laser instrument in a wide variety of conditions.
On a construction site a worker normally must carry his layout tools around the building site for each job. It is, therefore, advantageous and beneficial to have a small, compact measurement tool to do measurement jobs normally done using a tripod, transit, and a grade rod. In the prior art, the laser instrument has often been mounted on a tripod with an elevating column. The disadvantage of this method is that the tripod is large and clumsy to carry as well as being expensive. The elevating column is required to adjust the height of the laser instrument to position the laser beam at the needed elevation. Using the present invention, the number, weight and volume of accessories required to use a laser instrument is minimized saving the user cost and storage space. The invention makes the best use of available materials at the building site. The invention allows a self-leveling laser instrument to be mounted on virtually any structure already on the building site through the use of a flexible clamp and attached rotating turntable. Such structures include half-built walls, batter boards, ladders and many other items, whether permanently fixed or temporarily in a stable position.